


Enorme

by miruru



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 14 de Fictober 2019 -Aunque Steve no lo dijera en voz alta, lo cierto era que hubiera deseado tener un tamaño más normal.





	Enorme

Cuando Steve realizaba visitas a los niños, ya fuera en hospitales o en eventos benéficos organizados, éstos alzaban la mirada y le observaban con la boca abierta. No eran los únicos que desprendían esa fascinación y admiración, algunos adultos también le observaban así, aunque muchos tenían el decoro de cerrar la boca. Ojo, no todos.

— Cuando crezca, quiero ser tan grande como usted, Capitán América.

Y aunque le dijo que tenía que comer mucha verdura y pescado para lograrlo y le animó a ello, una parte en su interior pensó “Créeme, chaval, no quieres”. Convertirse en un ser humano enorme no había supuesto tantas ventajas como uno podía creer. No faltaba el momento en que se golpeara contra el marco de la puerta, si el coche en el que se montaba era de modesto tamaño, se volvía una odisea entrar y, sobre todo, salir. 

Cuántas risas se había echado Bucky en el 45 cuando tenía que verle salir de un diminuto coche y manoteaba como una cucaracha del revés. Su tamaño le había ganado muchas miradas tanto de admiración, como de odio. 

¿Que si hubiera preferido tener un tamaño más normal? Pues seguramente sí. Pero la vida nunca era justa y equilibrada. Quizás aún le costaría un poco más, aún a veces hacía agujeros en las paredes por aplicar más fuerza de lo necesario y no ser consciente de su poder, pero si la otra opción fuera volver a ser un chaval raquítico y asmático, no pensaba renunciar a lo que el Doctor Erskine le había entregado a cambio de su vida.


End file.
